A Princely Tale
by StarrLilly
Summary: A funky Fairietale. Even has a moral at the end!


Disclaimer: No own 'em.

By StarrLilly

There once was a prince named Yuy. He was a very kind prince, and all the people in the kingdom of Maxwell loved him dearly. Yet something was amiss in the fair country. 

An evil dragon by the name of Borgue had taken over the northernmost part of Maxwell and locked it behind a golden film. "Only if one can break this wall down, shall I leave this place!" the dragon proclaimed across the land. "If none can, this world will be burned, starting here!"

When word of this met Prince Yuy's ears, he was enraged. "How dare such a coward be left in existence! Trapping innocent people." With that, the prince stood to his full height. "I need 4 of the best knights of the realm. I leave in the morning." His dark eyes flashing in anger, he stalked off to his chambers.

Dawn rose the next day in scarlet glory in the fair capital Elwon, tinting the clear blue sky a pinkish-orange. Under the foreboding feeling the strange sky set on their brave hearts, the prince and his four knights assembled. The fair-haired Quat, from Elfer, the auburn haired Tro, from Eltree, the chestnut braided Du, from Elto, and the black haired Woo, from Elive; all were the best the realm had to offer. With a short command from Yuy, the party set out.

They traveled many days and nights, and along the way became close comrades, even friends. After a fortnight's travel, they came upon the golden fortress. "Wow…" Du, speaking for them all, breathed. All of what they could see before them was golden, from the trees and plants to the people and sky. From what they could see, deep in the center of the mist-like fortress was a cave of some sort, which could inhabit none other than the dragon Borgue.

"Who dares to try and save these people? Try all you must, for no knight shall EVER beat me!" The dragon thundered smugly.

"Bah. This should be easy. Stand back." Woo scoffed. Drawing his sword, he charged, despite the protests of the others. With a piercing war cry, he swung his sword at the wall. As soon as his sword touched the gold substance, he felt a tug, then a yank. With a sickening 'sloop', he was sucked into the wall, as the dragon laughed.

"WOO!" The others cried. The dragon only laughed harder. 

"You think that's funny?!" Du snarled, his violet eyes burning in rage. " I'll SHOW you FUNNY!" Throwing down his sword, he stalked towards the wall.

"Dii, NO!" Quat cried as Du drew back his hand and struck the wall. He too, was sucked in as soon as the wall contacted his skin.

"Foolish knights!" The dragon's voice whispered. "You can never win."

"What now?" Tro asked. "Two of our best have been trapped in that wall."

"Maybe, if there was a way in without touching the wall…" Yuy suggested.

"Yes, that would work." Quat nodded. "But, how would we get up there?"

"I could go." Tro softly suggested. The knight and prince turned to look at him. It had been said that those from Eltree could fly, but no one had ever witnessed it.

"Are you sure, Tro?" Yuy asked, turning his deep blue eyes to Tro's calm emerald ones. The knight nodded. " All right then. Go." At his prince's command, Tro took off his heavy armor and extended his wide brown-tawny wings. With a wave and small grin, he leapt into the sky, soaring high into the air.

"Good Luck, and Godspeed my friend." Quat murmured. Alas, that was not to be, for just when Tro was about to reach the top of the apex, a lightning bolt appeared out of nowhere and struck his wings, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Ha ha." The dragon taunted. "Only two poor widdle knights left." The brown haired prince growled in anger, taking a step forward, only to be stopped by Quat.

"Anger won't help us any, Yuy. You saw what it did to Du." Quat admonished him. He sighed.

"You're right. There must be a way inside this thrice-blasted wall!" He cried in frustration.

"Maybe we've just been taking the wrong approach…" Quat trailed off. His eyes lit up. "My prince, " He asked excitedly. "What were the exact words the dragon spoke earlier?"

"He said 'Try all you must, for no knight shall EVER beat me!'" Yuy quoted.

"That's IT!" Quat cried. Yuy looked at him blankly. Just as he was about to open his mouth the ground shook. The force of the shock made Quat loose his balance and fall against the wall.

"Quat!" The youth, for none of them where over 17 winters, cried in distress. He ran over to his friend, trying to pull him out.

"Let me go Yuy." He stated. "You must live and defeat him. Only you can."

"What? How?" He begged the knight.

"He said- 'no Knight', my prince." Quat gasped, right before the wall engulfed him.

"Aww. Is the poor Knight lonely?" Borgue taunted. "It's seems the poor thing's the last one left. How tragic."

"Listen here you stinking worm!" Yuy yelled. "I'm coming for you, so you better watch out!" _''No knight…' _He thought. _'Wait a second. I'm a PRINCE! That's IT!'_ With a small grin on his face, Yuy backed away from the wall, removing his entire armor as he went. Soon, all he had was his sword strapped to his back. 

"Oh, is the poor knight running scared?" Yuy just ignored him. Taking a deep breath, he ran full speed at the wall, arms in front of his face to protect his eyes. He hit the wall with a 'SPLAT' and kept on going. He came to a tumbling stop right in front of the shocked dragon. "W-w-what?" Borgue exclaimed upon seeing the glaring Yuy. "That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible." Yuy stated, drawing his sword. "Prepare to die!" Leaping to his feet the boy charged the cyclopean figure before him.

"You are the one who will die, boy!" A stream of acid and flame spewed from its mouth towards the un-armored prince.

"Arrgh!" Yuy dodged, but was barely grazed by a small flame in his right arm. In retaliation, he sliced one of the dragon's eyes.

"Who are you, boy!" The dragon demanded. "No knight shall EVER defeat me!"

"I am no knight." Yuy smirked, raising his sword. " I am PRINCE YUY OF MAXWELL!" He yelled, thrusting his sword through the dragon's breastplate and into its black heart. With a pained scream, the dragon died, falling from the sky. When its charred carcass hit the floor, an earsplitting whine echoes through the chamber, shattering the golden misty wall, and freeing his comrades.

So you see, in this particular tale it wasn't the strongest of men who won the fight, but the smartest. Which goes to say, you don't have to be the strongest to beat the best.

THE END

Authors note: Du=Duo, Tro=Trowa, Quat=Quatre, Woo= Wufei, and you HAVE to know Yuy's Heero.


End file.
